Fanmail Time With The Ace Attorney Characters!
by YukiGirl21
Summary: If you read the title, that's pretty much the GIST and summary of the story! Write your letters to your favorite characters, and they'll say some words about them! Come on in and poke your fun into them! *All of the Ace Attorney characters are in here unless you write a letter specified to them!*
1. Let The Madness Begin!

**Yuki:** Hellloooooooooo! *confetti explodes in the air* As some of you might or might not know (or didn't read the summary that has my name in that case), the names' YukiGirl21! But Yuki for short! *raises thumb*

**Larry:** D-Dudes! Who is this chick?! *sweat drops nervously*

**Edgeworth:** *takes out paper* It seems that she is a Fanfiction author that seems to be a fangirl for Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Her writings of Fanfiction vary from the fandoms ROTG, Frozen, and as such, Phoenix Wright. One of her many popular fanfics would be this series for these various fandoms called, 'Fanmail Time,' an activity believed for for our fans to write to us and we reply to them.

**Everyone:** ...Woah.

**Yuki:** Stalker much?

**Edgeworth:** Urg! I did my research, do you think I would go into your demented little world unprepared?! The very thought…!

**Yuki:** But that's quite impressive Edgeworth, about all of that info. All you said about me is pretty much true. For some of you readers, you also know me for hosting Fanmail time in the Creepypasta and Yugioh fandoms. And guess who's next…?

**Judge:** And who would that be? *strokes beard*

**All of the other A. A Characters:** Really?

**Judge:** Hey now...don't...judge! Hoho! Get it everyone?

**Everyone:** … -_-

**Yuki:** ALL OF THE JUDGING! Anyway, for you readers, here is your chance to write letters to your favorite A.A Characters! Then they'll say a few words about your dear ol' letters! You can even ask them questions, or better yet, make them do embarrasing things!

**Edgeworth:** *unnerved* Define 'embarrasing things…"

**Yuki:** For example:

**Dear Edgeworth,**

**Hey bro, are you gay? Or are you British? Or are you both?! Y'know, since you're totally homo for Wright (ADMIT IT! And that I ship you both…) and because of that totally gay neck frilly scarf you're wearing. **

**Sincerely, **

**Your Biggest Fan**

**Edgeworth/Wright:** HELL NO!

**Larry:** I knew it man, you two totally like each other! I was always the third wheel… *sniffles*

**Pearls:** NO! *stamps foot* Mr. Wright is only meant for the Mystic Maya ONLY!

**Edgeworth:** AAaaaarghhhhhHHHH! And for the LAST time you FOOLS, it's called a cravat!

**Yuki:** Ha, GAAAAaaaayyyy! Not that it's a bad thing bro, you just got to let all of the homo out!

**Franziska:** *whips Edgeworth* Foolish fool, only I am worthy enough to use the word, "fool" fool!

**Edgeworth:** AGGH! *rubs back* Who the hell wrote that letter anyway? I will see to it that I'll prosecute them myselves…

**Yuki:** Oh, that was me, LOL! X)

**Edgeworth:** Gack! Grrrrrr…

**Yuki:** So anyway people, just write letters and leave it in the reviews! The rules are just be respectful when writing you letters (and towards the author aka MOI) and let your fangirl out! I'll see you next time! BAAAAAAIII~!


	2. Everyone's Jumping Out the Window!

**Yuki:** Hellloooooooooo! Looks like we have fanmail already! Let's get to it!

Sparkers16: Dear Phoenix,

Have you ever given Pearl a piggy-back ride? If not, please do that now. -

Dear Larry,

I was wondering why you can never keep a relationship with a girl...at first I was like, OMG he's gay that's why! But now that I think about it, Larry, I'm pretty sure that you're just an insurmountable douche. Hm, which one do you think is true?

Dear Lotta,

Do you write in a Southern accent, too?

Okay, that's all for

now. :)

**Wright:** Uhhhhhh, no. 0_0

**Pearls:** Ooh, Nick, GIMMEE A PIGGY-BACK! *jumps onto Phoenix's back*

**Wright:** OOof!

**Pearls:** Go, my steady stead!

**Yuki:** Oh, and to add insult to injury, piggy back Pearls around the room ten laps!

**Wright:** And if I don't…?

**Yuki:** Let's just say that there's something worse than the death penalty… *grins evilly*

**Wright:** That does it, I won't take my chances! *starts running around the room, with Pearls screaming her head off on his back*

**Larry:** D-dude! If you are a dude… *sobs* I-I'm not a douche! I'm just a guy trying to maintain his relationship with his J-Juliet! Whatever girl I'm in a relationship, I give it m-my all! *raises thumb sweating alot* T-they just happen to always not talk to me after a week of us together...I swear I try all my best to get back to her!

**Yuki:** Desperate much?

**Lotta:** Howdy Sparkey 16! Is that right?

**Yuki:** Yep. Holy shwmozow, you DO write in a Southern accent!

**Lotta:** Heck right! Heck, I'm not even sure if I'm Southern!

Miles Edgeworth: Edgeworth,

This is yourself. I am writing this from the year 2013, when the author has passed away, leaving everyone stuck in this parallel universe forever and ever, never aging. Fortunately, I have built a time machine using logic and lots and lots of free time, and will be coming to save you from this "demented little world". We will then use the inter-dimensional transporter I built to escape back to our office. We will discuss the matter of two Edgeworths in the same dimension and time period later.

-Miles Edgeworth

P.S. I may or may not be insane and or delusional from a century of boredom.

**Edgeworth:** ...How does this work?

**Yuki:** My mind kinda hurts when I think of it… 0_o

**Wright:** *calls out while running* Oh please, one Edgeworth is already enough!

**Edgeworth:** Shut up!

**Gumshoe:** Mr. Edgeworth, there could never be enough of you!

**Edgeworth:** Shut up Gumshoe.

QuickLikeQuickman: Edgeworth,

I dare you to take off your cravat and put it on Phoenix for a day. Oh, and Phoenix, I dare you to date someone who's not Maya and announce it in front of Pearl.

Oh, and that review with Edgeworth down below this? It's probably supposed to say "2130" instead of "2013" seeing as how he stated "...a century of waiting...". Correct me if I'm wrong.

**Edgeworth:** NO! My precious! *hisses at everyone*

**Everyone else:** Dafuq? 0_0

**Wright:** *jogs back, panting, and collapses on floor*

**Pearls:** Yaaaayyyy! More horsey, more!

**Wright:** NO! *stands up, sweating* What's new?

**Yuki:** Take off the frilly neck scarf Edgey-man.

**Edgeworth:** HELL NO! And it's a craaaaaaavvaaaattt!

**Wright:** HA, I'd like to see that!

**Yuki:** Oh yea, you have to wear it.

**Wright:** ...F*CK NO!

**Maya:** *gasps* Nick, language! *covers Pearls' ears*

**Yuki:** Take off the frilly neck scarf or you may meet a fate worse than death...penalty.

**Edgeworth:** And what would that be?

**Yuki:** I love it when they ask that… *pulls lever, floor opens across them revealing a pit of fangirls*

**Fangirl #1:** OMFG, Edgeworth, like MARRY ME!

**Fangirl #2:** LAWL, Phoenix-boo, COME DOWN HERE AND MAKE OUT WITH ME! Ahsdhjdhsjdhadad63274623784!

**Fangirl #3:** EDGEWORTH, VIOLATE ME!Hwqw uiyb23rt3rt7 2 lior

**Edgeworth/Wright/Rest of the Characters:** Daaaaffffuqqqqqq?!

**Yuki:** Fail to fulfill readers' requests...you'll get...the FANGIRL PENALTY.

**Edgeworth:** Nooooooo, the horrible grammar, the emoticons, THE FANGIRLS! *despair*

**Yuki:** Then take off the neck scarf if you wanna live…

**Edgeworth:** *reaches for neck scarf slowly and shakingly* Nrgg..Ghhhhh...GGHHHHHhhhhh!

**Yuki:** TAKE IT OFF FOOL!

**Franziska:** ONLY I SAY FOOL, FOOL!

**Yuki:** SHUT UP FOOL, I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANT FOOL!

**Franziska:** NO YOU CAN'T!

**Yuki:** WHY ARE WE YELLING IN CAP-LOCKS?!

**Franziska:** I DON'T KNOW FOOL!

**Yuki:** FOOL!

**Franziska:** BIGGER FOOL!

**Yuki:** BIGGEST FOOL!

**Franziska:** FOOLS OF ALL FOOLISH FOOLSSSSS!

**Yuki:** Fool INFINITY! HA! Take that!

**Franziska:** Ngghh! *wrings whip*

**Yuki:** Well, you can take it out on Edgeworth if he won't take off the neck scarf.

**Franziska:** *turns to Edgeworth* Gladly.

**Edgeworth:** GAH! No! So much for sibiling loyalty… *hands neck scarf* I think a piece of my soul died…

**Yuki:** Big deal Edgey-poo. *pins neck scarf on Phoenix*

**Wright:** NOOOoooooooo!

**Yuki:** Haha, you looks absolutely wonderful! Wonderful enough for a date! *cackles evilly, lightning flashes in the background*

**Wright:** o_o What do you mean by, "date"...?

**Yuki:** Well, according to the fanmail, you must pick someone for a date...OTHER THAN MAYA.

**Wright:** I guess that's no problem.

**Maya:** HEY! I-it's not like I care… *goes to emo corner*

**Yuki:** ...Oh, and you gotta say it to Pearls' face.

**Wright:** W-waaaaaHHHHHH?! She'll never let me live it down!

**Yuki:** EXACTO-MUNDO! Pick your poison Wright-o-man!

**Wright:** *starts sweating* GAH… *scans over everyone* I...I choose...M-Mia?

**Everyone:** *le gasps and turns to Mia*

**Mia:** M-Me?! Phoenix Wright…!

**Yuki:** *smirking* Good choice...think I know why you chose her...ehehehe… *eyes glide over Mia's chest very quicky* Good choice…

**Wright:** WAH?! Kid, you're way too young to be a perv!

**Yuki:** Whatever whatevs. Now...tell it to dear ol' Pearls over there.

**Wright:** *gulps* Hey Pearls…?

**Pearls:** Yeah Mr. Nick?

**Wright:** I'm...going...on a date...with one of your cousins…

**Pearls:** *gasps dramatically* I knew it! Mr. Nick is going out with Mystic Maya! I KNEW IT! YAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY! *jumps up and down*

**Wright:** Aha...not exactly… *sweats even more*

**Pearls:** *pouts* Whaddya mean?

**Wright:** *takes deep breath* Actually I'm going out a date with Mia, not Maya!

**Pearls:** *put turns into demon face* YOOOUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuu!

**Wright:** EEK! *tries to run away but Pearls pounces on him*

**Pearls:** Cheating! Womanzier! Unfaithful! Unloyal! *punches Wright like crazy*

**Yuki:** Dawwwwwww, this is so adorable!

**Everyone Else:** DAFQUQ?!

**Yuki:** Meh. *shrugs* Last fanmail!

Aresesgirl: Dear A.A Characters,

I have a million questions for you guys... But i'll deal with only asking Four:

1. Edgeworth, Why do you seem Sorta like a stalker? I mean, you knew all dat info about Yuki.

2. Apollo Do you have a crush on Trucy?

3. Maya, Pearl: Why do you call Phoenix Nick?

4. Franziska... Why are you Obsessed with the word Fool?

From,

Aresesgirl

**Edgeworth:** I am NOT a stalker…!

**Larry:** I don't know man, it's kinda weird you knew all that information about Yuki…

**Maya:** Yeah, it is Mr. Edgeworth! Did you know that we were going to end up in here somehow?!

**Edgeworth:** ...YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT! *crashes out of window*

**Everyone except Yki:** Wuuuuuttttttt?!

**Yuki:** *sighs* Oh dear, I didn't even know we had a window...we're 100 feet off the ground.

**Larry/Maya/Wright/Gumshowt:** EDGEWORTH!

**Franziska:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Everyone:** o_o

**Franziska:** Oops...I mean...boo-hoo...I'm so sad… *laughs evilly once again*

**Gumshoe:** Don't worry Edgeworth, I'll save you! *takes off trenchcoat*

**Yuki:** Bromance much?

**Wright:** No, Gumshoe, don't be an idoit!

**Yuki:** Not like he already is one…

**Gumshoe:** TALLY-HOOOOOO! *jumps out of window*

**Everyone:** e_e

**Franziska:** *****snorts with laughter* What fools!

**Maya:** *sniffles* P-poor Mr. Edgeworth and Gumshoe…

**Wright/Franziska:** YAHHHOOOOOO! *both are having a party*

**Yuki:** Don't worry, they're come back next chapter.

**Apollo: ***reads letter* OBJECTION! *pounds desk* HELLO NO, I don't like Trucy! She's a my half sister for crying out loud!

**Yuki:** You weren't even supposed to know that… o3o

**Maya/Pearls:** To make fun of him of course!

**Wright:** No respect… T_T

**Franziska:** Foolish fool, I like the word fool because it is only fitting for all of the fools around me that act so foolishly thus so "fool" is only properly fitting!

**Yuki:** THAT'S one helluva tongue twister!

idk3181: Dear Judge,

What's your actual name?

**Judge:** My name?

**Everyone:** *turns to him*

**Mia:** Come to think of it, we don't know your name!

**Wright:** Yeah, tell us Judge!

**Judge:** ….YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! AHAHAHAHAHA! *jumps out of window*

**Yuki:** Gee, I REALLY_ have _to remove that window...


	3. Wherever Is Edgeworth!

**Yuki:** Heyhey everyone, and we're back!

**Edgeworth/Gumshoe/Judge:** With more bandages and casts. *moan with pain*

**Yuki:** Good thing I removed that pesky window!

No. XIII: WTF did I just read!? Anyway great chapter. Now for my letter:

Dear Phoenix Wright,

Your a great, ace attorney despite never actually showing any competence was so ever. Anyway *Evil Smile* Mr. Wright I want you to say "I love you" to Iris in front of Maya...and Pearl! *Evil laugh*

P.S. Nothing personal Mr. Wright, I just want to see you get beat up by Pearl again. It's so hilarious. Good luck!

**Wright:** W-what? *sweats* Why does everyone hate me so much?

**Yuki:** We don't hate you man...we hate you in our own loveable way! NOW SAY IT OR GET THE FANGIRL PENALTY.

**Wright:** AACK! *flinches and turns slowly to Iris* H-hey Iris…

**Iris:** Oh! *blushes deeply* Wright...!

**Pearls:** *gives Iris the evil eye* I knew it! You _have_ been seeing other women… *starts rolling up sleeves*

**Wright:** Okay, she suspects me, can I back out now?

**Everyone else:** NOPE. *all take out bags of popcorn*

**Wright:** T_T I-I-I-Iris?

**Iris:** Yes, what is it Feenie?

**Wright:** *flinches*

**Yuki:** Ooh, not a cool move.

**Wright:** I just wanna say… *glances at Pearls* THAT I LOVE YOU. There. I said it.

**Pearls:** …

**Wright:** …

**Pearls:** …

**Wright: **…?

**Everyone:** ?

**Wright:** Pearls, why aren't you-

**Pearls:** SABER TOOTH TIGER! *ninja pounces on Wright*

**Wright:** *runs away like crazy* GAAAHHHHHHHHH GET THIS THING OFF ME!

**Pearls:** YOU ONLY BELONG TO MYSTIC MAYAAAAAAAAAA!

**Iris:** *sighs* Ohhhhh, Feenie is just so dreamy even when he's panicked.

**Yuki:** This is so endearing! *eats more popcorn*

**Wright:** *runs around helplessly with Pearls on top of him* WAAAAahhhhhhhhHHHH!

Ms Sunglasses: My letter to Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey and Kristoph Gavin.((Can it be sent three at once?))

I just had a dream about our world was in World War III. New powers rise from every country.

Phoenix, in my dream you and Maya and Trucy had to run to a safer place but ended up Maya died to save you from being shot while escaping the war. You shouted with sadness on top of the hill and attempted to take revenge on the army of soldiers who kill Apollo, Athena and Maya.

Kristoph, you were being held captive by the German soldiers to recruit you as a new member. At the camp, you fell in love with the Fuhrer's sister and together both of you escaped and married and escaped to a jungle. Both of you build a house and had 2 children but you died after fighting with a fierce aggressive leopard to save your children.

The End (Lol wut?)

Ps I actually have an fanfiction account but I'm too shy cuz there's no story yet. Does it matter to you that I write this long as a guest?

**Yuki:** Nope, it ain't no problem! It's a pretty original idea, so why not make an account bro! Right guys?

**Everyone Else:** Sure. *thumbs-up*

**Wright:** *still running around with rabid Pearls on top of him* AAAAAAAhggghhhhhhhh!

M90009: Dear Apollo, Trucy, and Franzisca

Is it okay if I ask a couple questions?

First, Apollo what's the best thing about your job?

Trucy, what is your favorite magic trick to do?

And Franzisca, if the tables turned, and Edgeworth's dad raised you, would you still become a prosecutor?

Thanks for reading this!

m90009

**Apollo:** The best thing about _my_ job? Hmmm...SLAMMING THE DESKS AND SCREAMING OBJECTION!

**Yuki:** That's two things.

**Apollo:** Screw it.

**Yuki:** But then again, those ARE the best things about being a lawyer.

**Apollo:** Freaking right! Case closed.

**Trucy:** Ah, my favorite magic trick? So many to choose from! Personally I love the one where I make people disappear!

**Yuki:** Perform it right now!

**Trucy:** Okay! Uncle Edgeworth, c'mere!

**Edgeworth:** For the last time I am not your uncle-

**Trucy:** *grabs Edgeworth and shoves him inside a closet*

**Maya:** Where did that come from?

**Trucy:** A magician never reveals her trick! *takes out Mr. Hat* Let's do our thing! Abracadrbra something magic something!

**Larry:** Heeeeyyyyyy, what kind of-

**Trucy:** TA-DA! *opens door with Edgeworth gone*

**Everyone:** WOAH!

**Wright:** *comes back with Pearls beaten up and bruised* Oh hey...he's gone… *collaspses on floor*

**Trucy:** Yeah Daddy, that was my magic trick! *beams proudly*

**Maya:** Okay, but how do you make him _reappear?_

**Trucy:** Oh, I didn't get that part down yet! *smiles cheerfully*

**Everyone except Franziska/Wright/Yuki:** Whaaaatttttttt?

**Gumshoe: **What kind of magician are you?! Oh, Edgeworth pal, where did you go? *sobs*

**Wright:** Great job Trucy! I'm SO proud of you! *pats her head*

**Franziska:** YES, now that fool is gone again!

**Yuki:** You must really love him Franziska. -_- Where ever could he be?

~Somewhere Else~

**Edgeworth:** *wakes up in a dark room* Ughhhhhh...where AM I?! Damn you Trucy!

**Someone:** OMG, it's Edgeworth! HSGHA GDQO&T O#*&T~O237

**Edgeworth:** Wait...bad grammar...emoticons...shrilly voice...it could only mean one thing.

*lights turn on revealing a room of rabid fangirls*

**Edgeworth: **MOTHER OF ALL CRAVATS! *starts running like crazy with fangirls tailing behind*

~Back to Fanmail Time~

**Yuki:** Ah yes. Where COULD he be…?

**Franziksa:** *reads letter* Foolish fool! I would never have the THOUGHT to be raised by that man who calls himself a lawyer!

**Yuki:** Pfft, please, the dude was a pretty great man. Compared to your father who probably sent away some innocent people to jail just cuz' he wants to have a "perfect record," murdered a man, twisted and tortured his son through hell just to frame him for mother. Do you call THAT a lawyer?!

**Franziska:** … *goes to corner of shame. Not emo corner. There's a difference*

**Yuki:** Case closed.

Aresesgirl: Dear Apollo,

I dare you to act like a mix of Edgeworth and lotta for a day

From,

Aresesgirl

**Yuki:** Yeah man! Since Edgeworth is gone and all. Where IS that silly guy?

~Somewhere Else~

**Edgeworth:** *still running for dear life* -AAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhHHHHHHHHHH-

~Back to Fanmail Time~

**Yuki:** Hmm.

**Apollo:** But I don't wanna-

**Yuki:** GIRLS MAKEOVER!

*all girls tackle Apollo*

**Pearls:** Ooh, give Mr. Polly a poofy hairdo!

**Trucy:** Polly, wear one of those frilly scarves!

**Maya:** Let's dye your hair black!

**Apollo:** Gaah! NOOO! Don't touch my hair! GAH!

**Yuki:** And now presenting...Lotta Edgeworth! XD

*girls edge away from Apollo*

**Apollo:** I look HIDEOUS. *has poofy black hair, red suit, and cravat*

**Lotta:** That ain't how I talk thar' Polly-boy!

**Apollo:** *sighs dramatically* I reckon that I look MIGHTY HIDEOUS.

**Yuki:** But you gotta act like Edgeworth.

**Apollo:** WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MY LIFE?! T_T

**Yuki:** Fangirl penalty bro.

**Apollo:** *gulps and sighs* Howdy ya'all. I am a superior wise-crack that acts like I have a stick jammed half up my ass. I LOOK DOWN ON YOU. *says this in British accent*

**Everyone:** *claps*

**Maya:** Wow Apollo, you're magic!

**Trucy:** Heeeyyyyy!

**Wright:** That was a perfect perfection of Edgeworth!

**Yuki:** Heck right! But seriously, just where the hell is he…?

~Somewhere Else~

**Edgeworth:** Stay back demons! *waves a huge torch around with a dagger in the other hand*

**Fangirls:** HISSSSSSSSSSS!

**Fangirl #1:** Edgy-poo, BE OUR SENPAI! #&E^!(B RB ^*RT

**Edgeworth:** HELL NO! *throws torch to fangirls*

**Fangirls:** *all catch on fire* NOOOOooooo! We're melting!

**Edgeworth:** HA, take that b*tches!


End file.
